


Hot Tubs and Exploration

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Tub, LOOK AT THEM, M/M, This is a love story, babes, being all cute, im done with killing them for now, you better like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has gone away on business. And Alec decides to find comfort in the loft. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tubs and Exploration

Alec liked Magnus's balcony. 

Magnus has been called off to play devils advocate for the warlock court for a two day trial, and had given Alec a key to his apartment so he could water his plants or something. Magnus hadn't actually given Alec a reason. 'It's for while I'm away. Just let yourself in if you need some alone time. And maybe water the plants.'

Alec had told himself he would NOT use the key. He had no reason to. And then, on the second day, Jace got on his nerves, and Clary invited the vampire for lunch, and Alec just didn't want to be there anymore. Too many people, too much noise and none of it was from Magnus. 

Before he knew it, he was halfway to Brooklyn and he couldn't think of a reason to turn around. Maybe he should water the plants.

\- - - 

'Plastic,' he murmured after rubbing his fingers along the plant by the door. 

He wanted to leave, he felt like he was invading. But it smelled like Magnus, and he missed him. 

So he wandered. He wandered around the loft, he ran his finger along the spines of the many books that adorned the giant oak bookshelf. He wandered through the kitchen, looking at the appliances he was sure had never been used. He even peeked inside Magnus's bedroom. He had been in there before, but had never really had the chance to look around. 

Next to the door was another bookshelf, this one lined with photo albums, and vinyl records. Alec didn't look in the albums. 

There was a fire place on on the wall across from the bathroom, and Alec blushed at the memories of what had taken place in front of it. On the mantle, pictures were scattered messily, some unframed, resting against ones in frames. Some torn and tattered, some being held together by hundred year old tape. 

There was one of Clary, she seemed quite small, a few months old. She wore a big, toothless grin and appeared to be strangling a cat. Or an incredibly fluffy rat, Alec couldn't tell. It was leaning against an old photo. One that looked like it might crumple if it was touched. It was of a beautiful woman, with long, thick curls, and a wide smile graced her face. Alec smiled back, if she was on on his boyfriends mantle, she was probably a nice lady.

A few pictures down he found one of Jace and Izzy. They were training, and Clary was off to the side, laughing at them, with Simon standing beside her, his fists raised as if he were cheering them on. And he probably was, well, Izzy at least.

Next to that was an old photo of Magnus, and someone who he assumed was Ragnor. 

He had heard stories about the warlock, about the time he got a piece of metal stuck on one of his horns, and the time he accidentally pushed Magnus off off a rooftop. He moved past the pictures, and out onto the balcony. 

He had only been out there once before, on their first date. They had shared a bottle of champagne in the hot tub, Alec smiled again. That was a good night. 

He noticed a small, bright pink sticky-note stuck to the cover, and wandered over to inspect it. 

'You've made it this far Alexander.' Alec chuckled. 'Fine,' he said out loud. 'Fine.'

\- - - 

Magnus found him half asleep, his entire body limp in the water as he stared out at the cars crossing the bridge. 'Don't touch me,' he muttered, 'I'm sleeping.'

'Okay,' Magnus said with a laugh. 'I need to take a shower before I do anything. I smell like a rat.'

'Mmkay.'

'Don't drown.'

'Mmkay.'

\- - - 

They lay, wrecked and spent, on bright canary yellow sheets. Both men gasping for breath. 

'You're plants are plastic.'


End file.
